


Past, Present and Future

by Drysta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Married Couple, Newly weds, Plans For The Future, Playful Sex, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drysta/pseuds/Drysta
Summary: In another world, in a land ruled by Elves, Calyph is always thinking of others and his duty as a soldier and his place in the grand scheme of his world and the universe at large. Odette, ever the fiery, free spirited daughter of the Royal family, is his polar opposite and often has to bring Calyph out of his self sacrificial thoughts and grandiose ideals. They have a small moment to discuss their future together and the joys they wish to share with each other, blissfully ignorant to what fate has in store for them.
Kudos: 2





	Past, Present and Future

She rolled over in bed, hand searching the sheets but it never collided with what she sought. There was a warm spot where he had been beside her. It hadn’t been long since he got up, judging by the heat left but the sun wasn’t even cresting the horizon, morning still a distant thought. Odette sits up in bed, shivering against the cold. It would be nicer to curl back up in the warm cocoon beneath the sheets and blankets. An early spring morning was always best spent cuddled up, maybe with a fire and some tea. But she has to find out where he went so early, missing him. Bathroom? She thinks he would have returned by now. She slips out of the comfortable bed and hurries over to grab her fluffy robe, pulling it close around her shivering form, tying the cord tight around her midsection. She felt relief now that there was a barrier between her and the early morning chill and begins looking for him. 

The adjacent bathroom was empty, as was the lounge. Wandering back, puzzled, she finally saw his silhouette behind the sheer curtains. They were partly open, blowing in the breeze leading out to her balcony. She opens the glass door, but he doesn’t turn. She’s stunned for a moment and watches him. His head was tilted to the sky, shining blond hair bathed in dim starlight, a solemn and distant expression on his face. She tip-toes over to him after getting over some of her awe. She forgot Calyph sometimes looked like some kind of hero or champion straight out of a storybook. Ones she used to mock when she was little; stories about saving princesses, overcoming obstacles and finding love. The thought makes her smile as she passes her hand over his back and shoulder. 

“Odette,” Calyph turns to her, surprised by her touch, feeling the goosebumps rise in a wave over his flesh at the warmth of her hand against his cool skin. When he had gotten up, he only put on a loose pair of trousers, finding the morning air bracing. He was lost in thought and didn’t realize she had snuck up on him. He smiled as she leaned her head against his bicep and turned her face up to him. “Good morning. Did I wake you?” 

“Mmm, kind of. I felt that you were gone.” She says but doesn’t sound upset. She holds onto his arm, dark green eyes taking in the city's view. Few lights were on during the transition from night to day. Work shifts were changing and folk were packing up for the day or just waking for a fresh start. “It’s a marvelous view, huh? I never really noticed before.” She stifles a yawn with her free hand. 

“Yes, it is.” He looks back to the city, but then his face tightens. 

Odette is quick to notice this, and after a moment questions him. “What’s with that face? Constipated?” 

“Odette!” Calyph flushes and his gaze snaps back to her, indignant and flustered, he takes a step back. He sighs when he sees the joy sparkling in her eyes, knowing that he was reacting the way she wanted him to. “No- just... I was just thinking about things. About the future.” He supplies eventually, settling back into her hands. 

She tries and cannot hold back a set of giggles, following him when he tries to retreat. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry- “She says until he lets her lean against him again. When he gives her an answer, she thinks for a moment and slips her hand into his. “Well, what about the future then? There’s plenty of possibilities... Like... breakfast! Mm, I want eggs and bacon...” She gives his bicep a playful nibble while coming up with more future scenarios, “Leomaris confessing to Torrmund how he feels, our bonding ceremony... Maybe a kid or two.” She squeezes his hand, and he smiles. She adds, “And many shits to be had.” He sighs and shakes his head, which only makes her burst out laughing. “Well, it’s true!” She insists, eyes twinkling with mirth. 

“Odette...” His tone is gently admonishing. “Yes, those are some future events. Possibilities, as you said. It might be a long time for Leomaris to get up the nerve. Not that I blame him.” Calyph sighs, smiling slightly, avoiding her dirty morning humor. 

“Yeah, I feel bad for him. Torrmund is super tough. Even for me! Quite a surly guy. Not that he doesn’t have his reasons, but... I wish he would open his eyes a little, at least... It would make it so much easier for Leomaris.” It was her turn to sigh. They lapse into contemplative silence and listen to the wind and the distant sound of early workers calling to each other, animals’ waking cries and the general bustle of a city beginning a fresh day. “But what were you were really thinking about, eh? You never said.” She insists by poking him in his ribs. 

“Ow- hey now, that’s tender after what you did to me last night.” He protests, flinching away from her little pointed finger tips. 

“Good. You’ll remember me while you’re off doing your duties today, then.” She smirks and wraps her arms around his waist in a tight embrace. 

Calyph lets out a half laugh, half wince of pain as she hugged him. “Easy with me now- “He hugs her back, feeling aroused by the memories and the sensation of her body pressed against him. “It’s hard to not think about you regardless of what we do the night prior.” He mumbles into the top of her head, and he feels her smile against his chest. 

“You better.” The mock threat was tempered by kisses to his chest. She lifts her head to kiss him, a smile on her lips. “Tell me your secrets! No more distractions.” The demand was sudden but playful, backed up by the threat to squeeze him again. 

“Ah! Hey, weren’t you the one distracting me?” He smiles despite the accusations. “I was thinking... of the future. I don’t quite know how to explain. There’s a lot I want to do. For our country, for our city.” He runs an idle hand through her thick black hair, “I’m a captain now, and I want to do my best to serve this kingdom and it’s people. There are many problems, even if we are at peace, war is always a threat.” His gaze drifted to the sky again, the sun turning the horizon pale blue and yellow now. 

She listens, and she grows still, thinking about his goals, his dedication. “You are nothing if not dutiful, dear. Don’t you think you should leave that to the politicians? You’re a captain, sure, but you just got promoted. Why the urgency all of a sudden? It’s not like you’re next in line to the throne like poor Lillidae.” She spins in his embrace and leans her back against his torso, pulling his arms over her shoulders. “The city will be fine, as it always has been.” She sounds utterly confident. 

Calyph remained unconvinced despite her words of reassurance. “That may be so, but...” He trails off. There were odd deals with the Naga. Not the lower caste ones, but the full-blooded ones. It alarmed him. He didn’t like the thought of deals within their city- drugs was one thing, but perhaps slavery on the sly? That didn’t sit right with him. He knew he was just a guard, but maybe if he continued to get promoted, perhaps he could take lessons in politics and become a political figure when he took Odette’s name after the bonding ceremony. 

Odette watched, upside-down, the furrow crease her partner’s brow as he worried his lower lip with his teeth. “Ah, it’s that bad huh?” She said and raised his arms. “Calyph the politician? Yea, I could see it. But you’d be miserable, ya know.” Her warm green essence pulled him out of his deep, brooding thoughts. “What- do you want to take a seat in the Council? Do you think you’d be happy there?” Her dark green eyes were hard set, almost unreadable as she turned to face him. 

He blinked down at her, surprised. “I-... I don’t know. It feels like what I should do-“ 

She waggles a finger in front of his face. “The better question to ask is, what do you want to do, Calyph. You go through life doing what you think you should be doing. Because your superior said so, or because it helps others. Do you never ask yourself what you want? Shouldn’t you be doing things that make you happy, too? Who cares about the happiness of the entire city? You think you can solve everyone’s problems? That’s pretty big-headed of you.” She rose a brow, barreling over him and his protests. “You won’t be able to make everyone happy. You gotta live for yourself first. What do you want to do right here, right now?” 

Her long black hair whipped around her face in the morning breeze as the sun crested the horizon, illuminating her in a warm yellow glow. Calyph, stunned by her enigmatic presence, was temporarily at a lost for words. How does he argue against that logic? Well, he thought, she looked fine in the morning light. Her chest had goosebumps, and he has a sudden urge to run his hand over her skin. Should he let himself enjoy the present? She was too distracting, too bright in that moment for him. Her essence meets his, and he feels her passion, her warmth, her joy of love and life and all the things he left on the back burner for his duties as a soldier.   
Wordless, he reaches out a hand to grasp her chin and brings his lips down to meet hers, holding her close, his other hand pressing against the small of her back. He can feel her trying not to grin triumphantly and it makes him smile, too. “All right. You win. For now.” He peppers kisses along her cheek and jaw and she gasps, the goosebumps no longer just from being out in the cold. 

“Good.” He hears the triumph in her voice and would have to figure a way to reprimand her. His hands shift downward and he lifts her by the back of her thighs, giving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist as he carries her back to the bed. He shuts the door behind them with his foot, his face firmly between her breasts in the fuzzy robe. 

“Comfy down there?” He hears the amusement in her voice and he only nods, which makes her laugh. He goes along by memory mostly until his knees find the edge of their bed and then he lets them both tumble onto it. Her surprise is cut by his single-minded determination. He wiggles his hands beneath her robe, revealing her perky breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples while he unties the rope with his teeth. It doesn’t take long for him to coax her out of the robe and he shuffles out of his trousers just as quickly, kicking them off, feeling eager to sate the morning lust. He props himself over her, but her warm smile turns into distress- 

“Wait, Calyph- I need to pee!” Odette laughs when he drops his head against her chest, defeated. She wiggles out from under him. “Sorry- that was sweet and all- but the robe came off and it was so cold-“ 

“It’s all right,” He says with mock melancholy in his voice. She kisses his forehead as he rolled over in the bed, erection standing proud in the morning sun. He watches her walk away, black hair swaying gently. He felt so lucky, a smile tugging at his lips as he felt her essence prodding at him, ever playful and mischievous. Maybe she was right this time. How can he think about anything but her when she’s so brilliant and alluring? He could do his part as a soldier and enjoy family life. He smiles to himself, thinking about how they'd raise any children they might have. A quiet, peaceful life didn't sound so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little snippet of my own writing/world building I decided to share with anyone interested! I had fun writing it and I hope to expand and do more of these little stories with the two of them, or potentially others related and/or revolving around them. We'll see! I hope it was enjoyable to read! Take care <3


End file.
